


The decay of a man

by honey_in_clouds



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Ango Sakaguchi - Freeform, Bungou to alchemist - Freeform, Dazai Osamu - Freeform, Dazai-Typical Suicide References (Bungou Stray Dogs), F/M, Father Death, Love, Sad, Senku x kohaku, Soft Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), bungou stray dogs - Freeform, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_in_clouds/pseuds/honey_in_clouds
Summary: « In your opinion, if one day that woman he is madly in love with dies, then what would happen? »« I don’t know. »« This man who had never felt loneliness will feel it for the first time, this is what we can call a man’s downfall. »
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 23





	The decay of a man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 3 of Bungo To Alchemist !

Senku is a man who never felt loneliness, even when humanity was petrified for 3,700 years or even when Byakuya disappeared.

Well, that’s not quite right. 

He felt a lot of pain and never felt as helpless as his father’s death. 

But he was not alone and that was the difference.

There was a nuance to be made between the loneliness which is the state, punctual or lasting, more or less chosen or suffered, of an individual who is not engaged in any relationship with others and the isolation which is a state of absolute loneliness, very often caused by the result of a strong difference of point of view, of common points, of understanding with the other.

I can’t say that I was in one of those cases. I was always unable to feel loneliness, probably because I paid no attention to it.

There were always people around me, people I didn’t know who surrounded me for science and not for the person I was, I can’t deny that I knew why but it had never bothered me.

« I think that a person who has never felt loneliness even when he has always been alone can be described as perfect, even if, in a sense, it would be idyllic.  
A life for which man gives himself in deep selfishness without ever worrying about the gaze of others and knowing no constraint. »

« So he never felt alone ? »

« If he has always been alone he does not know the feeling of loneliness. »

That is not the kind of life I would like. 

I lived for science and to save humanity, this thought, although it could touch with deep arrogance, was not in selfishness but in determination. 

Part of me did it for my father, for what he had left me and taught me, the other for science, for what I loved. 

If we go back to the man who lived alone and never cared and who, ideally, would be considered perfect, 

« If this man ever met a woman and he started to love her, what would happen ? »

This man would no longer be considered perfect, feeling for others would not make him perfect but human. 

The human is not a perfect being. 

« According to you, if one day this woman of whom he is madly in love dies, then what would happen ? »

« I don’t know. »

« This man who had never felt loneliness will feel it for the first time, this is what we can call a man’s downfall. »

I could never imagine falling in love with anyone, it would be like making a fall, a descent into hell. 

« The man fell from the top when he heard the death of the woman he loved and the grief wiped it out until the depression took possession of his mind, soon after, he committed suicide. »

Nevertheless, one cannot go against his feelings and that is why man is not a perfect being, he cannot think for himself under pressure or in sorrow. 

How can a man tell the tragic story of a man in love with his son ?

See what you did, Byakuya.

-Senku ? 

Kohaku ? 

If something happens to her, will I become like this man ?

-Why are you still awake? It’s late, you should go to bed. 

I shouldn’t think like that. 

-Are you okay, Senku ?

Nothing will happen to her because I will protect her. 

« Why are you telling me this, Byakuya? What is the conclusion of all this? What is the point ? »

«I bet you already know, Senku. »

10 billion points for you, old man. 

You didn’t want me to go through this, you didn’t want me to end up like that man for a woman, did you ? 

It’s silly, but thank you. 

-You’re right, lioness, let’s go back to bed. 

« Once we fall we can’t turn back. »

But we can choose to overcome the fall and move on, I bet you laugh up there, huh, Byakuya ? 

What do you say? 

Your son has become a man, and I owe you all Byakuya, thank you for everything.  
I promise to bring back humanity and protect the people I love, you have my word. 

I’ll take some time before I see you again, wait for me it won’t be very long.


End file.
